


Prompt 12: Wedding

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Tumblr Prompt, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's panicking a little... a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 12: Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Misstrickster
> 
> Wedding

Wedding

Sam Winchester had never been so nervous in his entire life. Not even during his own wedding and that had been an adventure he never wanted to go through again. Gabriel had managed to reenact the entire plot of The Hangover causing himself, Dean, Castiel, and Balthazar to be nearly late to the wedding. To say Sam had been disappointed in his husband was an understatement, but he couldn’t not love the man.

And it had been what lead to the relationship now being celebrated and tied together today: Dean and Castiel’s wedding.

“Dude, you’re freaking out about this more than I am and I’m the one getting married.” Dean muttered, watching his brother pace back and forth.

Sam shot him a look. “Something’s gotta go wrong. Nothing’s ever this smooth for us. Never.”

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed, straightening his bow tie. Sam felt a mild shiver run down his spine as he remembered Dean’s five-foot long Ball Python he jokingly named Rupert. And no. It’s not a horrible euphemism for his brother’s penis. The snake was and has been Dean’s baby (other than the impala) since he was in art school. His closest friend, Balthazar, and he had gone to a pet store with the plan of getting Dean a dog to keep him company after a rough breakup and that’s when Dean laid eyes on the small baby snake. It had been love ever since. He even made specialized bowties for Rupert. He’s also the inspiration for a series of children’s books that Dean pens under the name of Jensen. He’s a real celebrity at the ripe age of five.

Cas hates the damned thing.

“Relax, Sammy. All you gotta do is make sure you don’t pass out and then give your bestman speech at the reception...” Dean paused in his straightening and shrugged. “And keep Gabe away from the bar...”

“Jerk...”

“Bitch.”


End file.
